Omnitrix (Original)
The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist at the beginning of the series and is the device that the franchise revolves around. The device is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The Omnitrix was destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 and replaced with the Ultimatrix. Appearance In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a large wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. The prototype Omnitrix (before recalibration) in Omniverse flashbacks looks the same as that of the original series, albeit it has two buttons instead of one and the hourglass symbol on Ben's transformations is now green instead of white, due to the removal of the scratch guard. After recalibrating, the Omnitrix resembled a slimmer and sleeker watch-like shape, now with a green wristband, and the face of the dial becoming black and green. The inside of the hourglass symbol glowed in different colours during certain moments; these colours signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. When Ben is selecting his aliens it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core rather than the alien's silhouette. Omnitrix Prototipo.png|Before recalibration in Omniverse OG_Omnitrix_in_AF.png|Before recalibration in Alien Force Purpose The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power.Solitary Alignment The Omnitrix had a three-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life.Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life.War of the Worlds: Part 1 *Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. Known Users Modes |-|Active= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 10 minutes at a time. Kevin 11 If he changes from one form to another, the combined time for the changes can be no more than 10 minutes, likely less because of power leakage. The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. After the Omnitrix recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also of the green color, and located on their chests due to a glitch. |-|Recharge= When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to prevent the alien DNA from attaching permanently to its host. Ultimate Weapon The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from a direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11Grudge Match and when Zs'Skayr tried to possess Ben.Ghostfreaked Out Both times, despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. This feature was switched off after the recalibration. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The recalibrated Omnitrix times out with no warning due to the warning being switched off when the Omnitrix recalibrated. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, the Omnitrix had reset, turning the time out warning feature back on. The hourglass, when recharging, also flashes red instead of remaining a solid red as it had when the Omnitrix was in its original form. *In The Secret of Chromastone and onwards, the Omnitrix flashes green instead of red when signaling a time out. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1 when the Omnitrix was repairing the DNAliens' DNA to make them human again, the Omnitrix went into Recharge Mode. |-|Scan/Capture Mode= When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream, or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream, Capture Mode is activated. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Ben actively scanning. Unlike in the original series, the Omnitrix in Alien Force would not scan by touch (due to its recalibration). |-|Self-Destruct Mode= In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal, likely as a distress signal. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered in The Final Battle: Part 2, in an attempt to force Vilgax to give it to Ben, although he refused. It only destroyed itself, and not the universe, because it was charged for only 30 seconds (as opposed to a few days). |-|Recalibration= The Omnitrix begins to recalibrate while selecting a set of new aliens. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. The Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms (this is to fit different users). The Omnitrix gives its wielder a new set of aliens depending on whether it is a hard or soft reset. When hacking the Omnitrix in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Kevin accidentally and briefly reverted the Omnitrix to its original appearance before changing it back. Azmuth could also program it to recalibrate remotely. Features General *The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream.Primus **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix used special Omni-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it held to create transformations. And Then There Were 10 The Omnitrix could not transform the user into another of its own species. *In order for the user to change the size, the matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix had a quick change feature. **The user could change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. When Ben appeared to be changing mentally, it was just a coincidence. He was out of time and changing anyway. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal''Alone Together'' but can also be used to change forms while already transformed.Good Copy, Bad Copy *The Omnitrix could alter its size to fit the user's wrist.The Final Battle: Part 2 *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of CorrodiumUnder Wraps or Dr. Animo's mutant ray.Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray *The Omnitrix had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix could not be removed by normal physical means. *The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocites.Max Out *The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens).War of the Worlds: Part 2 *The Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. It fell off after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. *The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent.Professor ParadoxBen Again *The Omnitrix was waterproof. *The Omnitrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. Extensions *The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS.The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding *The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Inactive Mode **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect Display Modes *The Omnitrix had two known display modes. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. Clothing *The Omnitrix automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. **Ben lost this function when the Omnitrix recalibrated. In Alien Force, nanomachines broke them down and stored them until the transformation ended. Allocation *When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Although the Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien in Alien Force is for easy access, it was put in different places on some aliens in the original series. **The limited positioning of the symbols was the result of a glitch of the Omnitrix. Voice Command *The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Omnitrix. **Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Omnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. Malfunctions *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. *Sometimes the Omnitrix would randomly leave the user stuck as an alien for an indefinite amount of time that could only be deactivated by Azmuth hitting the Omnitrix symbol.A Small ProblemTrouble Helix Known Unlocked Aliens Original Omnitrix The following list shows all known transformations during the timeframe of the original series and Omniverse flashbacks. Unless noted, all of these transformations were locked by the recalibration in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Recalibrated Omnitrix The following list shows all transformations unlocked during the timeframe of Alien Force since the Omnitrix's recalibration. Unless noted, all of these transformations were transferred into the Ultimatrix prior to the Omnitrix's destruction in The Final Battle: Part 2. Appearances Ben 10 *All episodes except Ken 10. *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force *All episodes *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Ben Again'' *''Special Delivery'' Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' *''Evil's Encore'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' Toys Ben 10 *Voice Changer Set *Omnitrix Set with Punching sounds *Omnitrix FX *Deluxe Omnitrix *Digital Omnitrix Ben 10: Alien Force *Omnitrix *Omnitrix Special Hologram 10-pack with Exclusive Alien X Hologram *Omnitrix X10 *Omnitrix disc viewer 1 *Omnitrix disc viewer 2 Naming and Translations Notes Trivia *The concept of the Omnitrix was likely inspired by the H-Dial of DC Comics. *The Omnitrix was originally called the Megawatt (alternatively spelled "Megawhat"), short for Megadeoxyribonucleictransdimensionaltransforminalnumerator. I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated Experience *Originally, the Omnitrix only held thousands of DNA samples. This was retconned in Alien Force, as it was revealed that there were over a million DNA samples in the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix could scan Kevin's mutations, but it was programmed not to. *The Galvan were the first species to be added to the Omnitrix, though the DNA came neither from Azmuth nor from Albedo. *The Omnitrix contained Vilgax's DNA until the power surge on the Chimerian Hammer caused it to malfunction and deleted the DNA.Secrets **It was through this DNA sample that allowed Vilgax to talk to Upgrade when he was merged with Rojo.The Alliance *The Omnitrix's green glow is its unique DNA energy signal. Hunted *Ben's transformations happen in an instant. Transformation sequences show it in slow motion. *Many of the problems Ben had with getting the Omnitrix to work were also safeguards put there by Azmuth. *Azmuth compared the Omnitrix to Noah's Ark and Ben to Noah. *The Omnitrix was originally intended for Max and was programmed to work for his DNA because Ben is Max's grandson, the close genetic match is what allowed him to use it.Azmuth *Ben found a couple unknown aliens while playing with the Omnitrix off-screen between War of the Worlds: Part 2 and Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. *In Max Out, the recalibrated Omnitrix spoke in a voice similar to Ben's, but deeper. In all following episodes, it spoke in Ben's normal voice. *The Omnitrix's voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Duncan Rouleau Pop-ups See Also *Azmuth (creator) *Ben Tennyson (former wielder) *Primus (DNA database planet) *Codon Stream (DNA database) Category:Omnitrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed